First Challenge Of The New Members! The Fight/Ipakami vs Jorge
Sounds of fists clashing can be heard in the entire area. Pieces of the building that served as the headquarters of Satoru's organization can be seen all around. Many of these pieces of the building have been painted with blood from the brutal fight between the two strongest men from the two organizations when it comes to strength alone, Ipakami and Jorge. During this entire intense battle, Ipakami could be seen smiling and enjoying himself, while Jorge was always trying to hit some spots that would end the fight, making himself the winner. Ipakami: HEY HEY! YOU AIMED FOR MY HEAD ONCE AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL?? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN THIS FIGHT? Jorge: Of course I do, you idiot! You're my enemy! I'm supposed to kill you, and the same goes for you. Ipakami: Guess Satoru or whatever his name is didn't really teach you how to have fun while doing your work, did he? Jorge: KILLING PEOPLE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!! The grin on Ipakami's face becomes even larger. Ipakami: Watch me. Ipakami lunges forward and punches forward without any hesitation. Jorge does a quick movement and strikes Ipakami's giant fist with his left hand, changing the direction of the attack. Ipakami loses his balance due to the strength he put into his attack. Jorge quickly takes advantage of the situation and punches Ipakami in the stomach with such force that a huge amount of blood flies out of his mouth. Despite the incredible amount of damage he just took, Ipakami smiles, showing even more craziness. He powerfully grabs Jorge's right hand and pulls himself closer to him. Ipakami: Shockwave: X 2!! Ipakami headbutts Jorge incredibly powerful, releasing a shockwave that shakes Jorge's skull and brain. Jorge takes a few steps away and grabs his head with both hands, then starts screaming in pain. Without any mercy for his opponent, Ipakami grabs both of Jorge's hands and puts them away from his head. Ipakami: SHOCKWAVE: x 4!! Ipakami headbutts Jorge once again, this time with such force that both their skulls seemingly crack from the impact. The foreheads of the two explode, covering their face in blood. Ipakami: BAHAHAHAHAAHA! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT, ISN'T IT?? Jorge: guy...he's...totally different... Jorge falls on the ground due to the fact he feels unable to move his body anymore. Ipakami: You better get up...CAUSE THE FUN JUST BEGINS!! Jorge: is why...I really want to beat him. Jorge does a superhuman effort and gets back on his feet, then wipes some of the blood that was on his face and forehead. Jorge: Seems you also have a Devil Fruit...I guess that puts you ahead of me. Ipakami: Yeah, I can create shockwaves out of claps, but not only. I can also create them, as you were able to see, by crashing different parts of my body into the opponent's. Jorge: Seems it brings some risks though. You took almost as much damage as me. Ipakami: It wouldn't be fun any other way! Jorge: Very well then, weirdo. I'm gonna fight you...using my fighting style. Ipakami: Bahahahahaha! So now you're telling me you've been holding back during all this time? Jorge: You wanted us to compare our strength only, which is what I did. You might be a bit disappointed after seeing my real fighting style... Jorge starts walking slowly towards Ipakami, seemingly losing his balance on the way. Ipakami: Did I hit your head a bit too hard ea...? Jorge's body vanishes and appears on Ipakami's left side. Jorge lifts his right leg in the air and swings it at Ipakami at a speed that it makes impossible for the human eye to see. Without even being able to understand what is happening, Ipakami gets a large and deep cut on his chest. Ipakami: What...the hell? Jorge places his right foot on the ground and quickly spins around, swinging his left leg at Ipakami. Knowing how much damage he's about to take, Ipakami jumps back a long distance. As soon as he steps on the ground again, another cut appears, on his stomach. Ipakami shows a rather desperate look as he's not really able to understand his opponent's ability and he has no time to think about it since he's bleeding from several parts of his body and he might die from blood loss. Ipakami notices the body of one of Satoru's men that he killed and he quickly rushes to it, attempting to take his clothes. Jorge extends his arms and takes a crouching position, making himself look like a plane. Jorge: YONTORYU!! The look on Ipakami's face shows great shock as he hears the name of Jorge's style. Before he could get anywhere close to the man that he killed, Jorge appears behind him, in the exact same stance. Four more cuts appear on Ipakami, his body getting overwhelmed by the amount of damage it took. Ipakami continues walking towards the man, very slowly, taking one step at a time. Jorge: Don't even bother. Your body has no strength left in it. There's no way you're gonna make it in time. Ipakami, despite being at several meters way from the man, tries to grab him and get his clothes. Jorge: This too pathetic...and painful to see from someone like you. Ipakami: Damn...I didn't feel this much pain...for a long time... Jorge: Are you seriously gonna waste the last drops of your energy talking? Jorge looks very surprised at Ipakami, who is showing a even crazier smile than earlier. Ipakami stands tall, despite the river of blood is flowing out of his body. He looks at the sky calmly, like he's about to die. Jorge: What are you...? Ipakami: I'm gonna give you the fight of your lifetime. Jorge: Wh...what? All of a sudden, Ipakami starts screaming and increasing his muscle mass at a crazy rate. His muscles become so big that all his wounds get closed. Jorge: WHAT?!? THAT'S... Ipakami: BE READY, BIG GUY!! I'M COMING AFTER YOU!! BAHAHAHAHAHA!! Jorge: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?? Ipakami dashes wildly towards Jorge. He punches the ground in excitement and fury that he almost got killed like that. His expression shows a passion for battle that leaves Jorge speechless. Right now, Ipakami looks like he has absolutely no strategy, despite knowing how dangerous Jorge's attacks are. He just wants to enjoy every single bit of this fight that he has been waiting for. Jorge: lost his mind. Before Jorge could even realize it, Ipakami already reaches him, with both his fists ready to strike. Ipakami launches both his fists at once, from different directions. His right punch strikes the ribs on Jorge's left side while his left one strikes the ones on the right side. Ipakami: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SHOCWAVE; X 20!!!!! Jorge is left speechless merely by the name of Ipakami's technique. Ipakami releases the shockwave, making any sound in the entire area disappear. Jorge: power of the shockwave...that destroyed our building and killed so many of us? After a few seconds, Jorge finally feels the entire force of the shockwave. But not only he, feels it, but the entire area. All the pieces of the building get turned into dust as a large crater takes place of what was a forest a few seconds ago. Blood gushes out of Jorge's mouth and nose. On some parts of his body, his skin explodes, letting the blood come out. Ipakami: Attack...or you might never have the chance to do it again. Jorge lifts his right arm, trying to punch Ipakami, but due to his low speed and lack of strength, Ipakami gets annoyed and smashes his fist into Jorge's face, sending him flying through the ground several meters. Ipakami: Don't tell me all it took to take you down was one hit! Jorge gets up very slowly, trying to cover the parts of his body that were bleeding. Once again, Ipakami gets annoyed at the lack of reaction from Jorge and dashes towards him. Ipakami: THEN I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!! Jorge stands up tall, with his face shadowed as the wind blows his long, white hair. Jorge: Ronbun Ronbun no Mi is the name of my Devil Fruit... Jorge quickly strikes his palms into one another as Ipakami gets really close to him. Jorge: Hunt!! Hundreds of birds made out of paper appear everywhere around Ipakami, flying. Jorge: I know you're not smart enough to ask yourself how I was able to cut you with my arms and legs earlier...but the answer is, I used paper. All the paper birds fly past Ipakami, who gets a cut on his body from every and each one of them. Jorge calmly watches Ipakami, who once again, is severely bleeding. However, Ipakami simply smiles and continues his attack. He smashes his right fist into Jorge's gut, pushing him several meters and making him lose his balance. Ipakami continues his attacks, punching Jorge in the face with his left fist, then striking the left side of his abdomen, as well as his right one and finally, a right uppercut into Jorge's jaw. Jorge keeps stepping back, unable to keep his balance. Jorge: do I have to fight this monster? Some paper can be seen being created out of Jorge's body. The paper starts forming something in the air that looks like a dragon. Jorge moves two of his fingers, calling down the dragon. Ipakami continues advancing towards Jorge, completely ignoring the dragon. Jorge: he completely lose his mind? He's gonna get hit directly!! The dragon crashes into Ipakami's back, leaving a large and deep cut, however, Ipakami ignores it and punches Jorge once again in the face, covering his entire face in blood. Jorge places his hands together in front of him, creating two snakes made out of paper that crawl on Ipakami's legs and cut them. Jorge: is gonna at least slow him down. Ipakami's pants get covered in blood, but he doesn't stop. Jorge is seen with an empty expression as Ipakami launches another wave of his devastating punch. Each punch leaves the sound of bones breaking on Jorge's body, who, knowing that if he goes down he dies, keeps taking them. Finally, Ipakami stops and watches Jorge, who looks more dead than alive. Jorge: Do you really...believe...that I...I'm...defeated? Ipakami: SHOCKWAVE: X 5!! Ipakami claps his hands right in front of Jorge's face, releasing a shockwave that blasts Jorge away and almost breaks his neck. Jorge crashes into the ground after flying around a hundred meters. Jorge: I...still alive? Jorge remains on the ground, hearing the steps of Ipakami who is approaching him. Jorge: Why? What am I even supposed to do? Jorge starts struggling to get up, without having any hope that he will be able to. However, Jorge surprises himself by getting back on his feet rather easily. Jorge: this point, I should have been dead. No, both of us should have been dead. Jorge looks at Ipakami who is calmly walking with a rather angry look on his face. Jorge: a complete monster. We're completely different. Yeah...that's why I'm still standing... Jorge shows a crazy, maniacal smile, similar to Ipakami's. Jorge: because I want to beat him!! Jorge dashes forward and as soon as he gets close to Ipakami, he launches his right fist forward. Ipakami, smiling, also launches his right fist forward. The two fists collide, creating a force that pushes down the ground beneath their feet. Ipakami: THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO SEE!! A FIGHT BETWEEN MEN! Both fighters start punching at each other with all the strength left in their destroyed bodies. Jorge: punches are strong...but that doesn't matter...I'm definitely gonna win!! Suddenly, Jorge powerfully pushes Ipakami back a few meters back. Then he quickly takes advantage of the distance he was able to put between himself and his opponent and swings his left leg, slashing Ipakami across his stomach. Ipakami: BAHAHAHAHA! YOU BASTARD! Ipakami lunges forward, aiming his fist at Jorge's face. However, Jorge moves in the last second and dodges the attack. After, Jorge turns around and strikes Ipakami's new wound with his elbow, with such force that Ipakami is forced to throw up blood. Before Ipakami could regain some strength into his body, Jorge swings his right leg upwards, slashing Ipakami on his left shoulder. Knowing that if he doesn't do anything, he's really gonna die this time, Ipakami uses all the strength left in his legs to throw himself forward. He opens his mouth wide and bites Jorge's right shoulder, who starts screaming in pain. Jorge: I know you were a monster, but this...? Ipakami smiles, then he rips a piece of Jorge's flesh and spits it on the ground. Jorge starts screaming even louder, then he punches Ipakami several times. Ipakami's body starts giving up slowly, Ipakami almost falling his knees. Despite all the damage and the effort, Ipakami manages to land a few punches on Jorge's body and push him back, however, Jorge seems to have much more strength left. Ipakami: really gonna lose... Jorge slashes Ipakami across his right arm and chest with his right hand, then he kicks Ipakami in the stomach, trying to make him fall on the ground for the first time. To Jorge's surprise, Ipakami remains on his feet, but doesn't attack again. Ipakami: I gotta admit...you won this... Jorge: What? After all that, you're just gonna give up? Ipakami: No...you won the battle between men...but, I'm not gonna allow you to leave this place alive. Jorge: And what are you gonna be able to do in your current condition? Ipakami concentrates for a few seconds, then he jumps in the air as high as he possibly could. He starts screaming and increasing his muscle mass even further, until his muscles alone almost reach the size of a giant. Jorge: How can you...? Ipakami extends his arms and opens his palm, sign that he's gonna use the power of his Devil Fruit. Ipakami: SHOCKWAVE:... Flashback Ipakami and Hamekami are training hard. Hamekami is struggling to lift as much weight as Ipakami, but he keeps failing. Hamekami: Hey! What the hell, Ipakami? Ipakami: Umm? What is it? Hamekami: You gather more muscles with each day! How can your body keep going? Ipakami: It's not because I want to show off or anything! My Devil Fruit puts an insane amount of damage on my body as well. Which means I gotta keep improving it. As for how my body can keep up...well, I take different medicine and drugs for that. Hamekami: Are you crazy?? That's gonna kill you one day! Ipakami looks at Hamekami and shows a warm smile. Ipakami: My Devil Fruit is gonna kill me before that, I'm sure. Hamekami: You freaking idiot...why would you...? Ipakami: It's all for you guys! You're all I have after all! End of flashback Ipakami: doesn't matter I lost the battle I wanted to have...because I'm gonna get my opponent down. For you, Narukami-san!! Ipakami, using absolutely every drop of energy he has left in his body, claps his hands very powerfully. A very loud noise can be heard. Ipakami: X 100!!!!!! Ipakami's muscle mass suddenly drops drastically, making him look like a normal, muscular person. The effect of Ipakami's technique is hard to be described in words. The entire place that was beneath Ipakami doesn't exist anymore. All there's left is a bottomless hole in the ground, in an area of around one kilometer. Jorge is nowhere to be seen, but it's safe to assume his body got obliterated by the strong shockwave. Exhausted, Ipakami starts falling in the huge hole he created. Ipakami: was a pleasure fighting alongside you guys...thanks. Ipakami closes his eyes and loses his consciousness. Suddenly, a strong current of wind starts pushing his body towards safe ground. He crashes into the ground and rolls a few meters. Inside his hideout, Narukami can be seen smiling. Narukami: To think you could have done that from the very beginning...but that would have taken away from the fun, right, Ipakami? You should be thankful when you wake up. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories